1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloud video exchanging conference device, and more particularly, to a cloud video exchanging conference device capable of achieving a video conference by a way resembling to a telephone switchboard method to enhance ease of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the Internet being highly developed today, it has made a convenient life than it was ever imagined, which greatly changes many living styles.
Many technologies have been extended owing to the development of the Internet. Among those technologies, an Internet video conference can be held by related devices through the Internet connections to allow people at different places holding meetings just like being at the same meeting room. Therefore, things which cannot be clearly described by letters can be more accurately expressed by the Internet video conference.
The Internet video conference in the market generally requires that people who want to hold the meeting in two or more places use the same device platform simultaneously to login the account and enter the same video conference channel to connect with each other before the meeting.
However, the above conventional Internet video conference has problems and flaws as follows when used:    1. It requires constructing the hardware device thereof, which leads to additional cost.    2. The device platform is hard to be promoted due to high price and thereby is unpopular, which debases its good intentions of ease of use.    3. It needs a corresponding communication before entering different video conference channels, and therefore, causes great inconvenience when it is used.
Thus, there is a need to improve the prior art.